<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не смешно by NichikN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569043">Не смешно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN'>NichikN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну может человеку стать смешно?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Мерген</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Qu'est ce que c'est? (фр.) — что это?<br/>2) Bon orthopédiste. (фр.) — добрый ортопед.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дорога убегает от мерзотной холодной мороси, разделяя улицу, утопшую в серой вечерней дымке, на четную и нечётную стороны белой пунктирной линией «разрезать здесь». Вдоль широкого шва дороги фонари и вывески, вывески, вывески; яркие, светящиеся и мигающие на одинаково-тусклых домищах.</p><p>Сумка с тренировочной формой привычно тянет плечо.</p><p>Мятная жвачка никакая не мятная. Никакая. Как подработка с юниорами Семёна Зильбермана. Химически-ядовитый взрыв ледяной свежести за две секунды превращается в гондонскую резину. Зильбермана с юниками пришлось дотерпеть, потому что бабки, потому что планы, потому что потому. Резинку приходится терпеть, потому что ни одной мусорки на пути. Унылый трэшняк шумит в наушниках, чш-чш-чш, надоело.</p><p>Тяжёлые боты чапают по отражающим город мелким лужам, тёплые руки в карманах, уставшие глаза по вывескам: «Альфа-Банк», «Детская музыкальная школа», «Йога-центр», «Магнит», «Добрый ортопед», «Суши WOK»... «Добрый Ортопед».</p><p>Из груди вырывается лёгкий смешок.</p><p>Кто это придумал, лол?</p><p>Добрый доктор-ортопед. Как понять, что он добрый? Этакий седой старичок в белом халате, улыбается, лицо в морщинку. Конфетку даёт. Вот бы ортопед оказался злым и конфетка просроченной.</p><p>Ещё один смешок. Злой ортопед. Зильберман в белом халате с бэйджиком «Добрый ортопед Семён Абраамович Зильберман».</p><p>Безразличный ортопед. Ещё смешнее. Безразличный такой ортопед, его не волнует, что на вывеске написано, что он добрый.</p><p>Добрый ортопед — это угар. А ещё жадный аптекарь и стеснительный сантехник.</p><p>Из груди уже не смешки, а полноценный, хоть и сдерживаемый с трудом, смех. Булькает в горле, переваливается через зубы, прорывает плотину.</p><p>Мерген прикрывает рот руками, но воздух вырывается через пальцы хихиканьем гиены. Стеснительный сантехник. Пхахах. Радушная повариха. Уставшая юристка. Лживый плотник и лукавая сапожница.</p><p>— Блеать.</p><p>Мерген пытается сдержать хохот, прерывает его жалким хрюканьем. Это срочно нужно зафоткать. Рука вздрагивает от смеха, кадр получается с пятого раза.</p><p>В инсту запостить. Корешам отправить.</p><p>Отправить.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Артём Щербаков:</strong> «что это?»</p><p><strong>Мерген Карасгаев:</strong> «это добрый ортопед, Тём.»</p><p> </p><p><strong>Сурлай Карасгаева:</strong> «что это?»</p><p><strong>Мерген Карасгаев:</strong> «Вывеска в Питере. Добрый ортопед.»</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aim Allaire:</strong> «qu'est ce que c'est?»(1)</p><p><strong>Мерген Карасгаев:</strong> «bon orthopédiste»(2)</p><p> </p><p>Мерген уже успокоился вроде, но добрый ортопед снова вызывает спазмы в груди. Мерген больше не сопротивляется, просто ржёт, громко и от души, вытирая кончиками пальцев выступившие слёзы. От смеха не сразу чувствует вибрацию телефона.</p><p>— Аим?</p><p>— Боже, что случилось, зачем тебе добрый ортопед? Ты решил доктора сменить?</p><p>Мерген ржёт. В рот и в нос залетают холодные дождевые капли.</p><p>— Он... добрый... понимаешь, Ай, он очень добрый... этот ортопед. — Взрыв смеха, воздуха не хватает... — Аим... Ай... как они проверили, что он добрый? Как они проверяют?.. А если... Если он не добрый... а просто... ли-це-мер?</p><p>Мергена складывает хохотом пополам.</p><p>— Мержи, это ты один там так ржёшь, или с тобой кто-то есть?</p><p>— Н-нет, — икает Мерген, — п-представь, т-тольк-ко... до-о-обрый.</p><p>— Мержи, ты же понимаешь, что это не смешно?</p><p>— У м-меня вторая... линия. П-перезвоню, — выжимает из себя Мерген, и тыкает в мокрый экран, но не может ответить, только хихикает в трубку.</p><p>— Кто ты и что ты сделал с Геной?</p><p>— Тём, Это финиш... понимаешь?</p><p>— Понимаю, Гена, с тобой нормально? Какой ещё ортопед? Ты упоролся? Нам пахать завтра!</p><p>— Тём, скажи, — всхлипывает Мерген, — как это работает в Раше? Если ортопед будет недостаточно добрым, мне вернут деньги?</p><p>Мерген не слышит, что отвечает Артём, потому что он хохочет, сбиваясь на хрюканья, которые сами по себе смешат ещё больше.</p><p>— Гена, ты псих. Давай, дуй на вокзал. Я тебя желаю зреть в Москве!</p><p>— А в Москве добрые ортопеды? — скулит Мерген, — Тём, я не могу, это смешно, ну смешно же.</p><p>— В Москве все злые, Гена. Особенно я.</p><p>— Привезти тебе парочку ортопедов? — шипит Мерген.</p><p>— Бля, жопу свою вези! Хотя. Не, не вези. Я тебя не знаю. Позвони, когда Гена вернётся. — И, прежде гудков, тихое «придурок».</p><p> </p><p><strong>Сурлай Карасгаева:</strong> Тебе нужен ортопед? Сорвиност Наязовна принимает, позвонить?</p><p><strong>Мерген Карасгаев:</strong> А она добрая?</p><p> </p><p>Затихший было смех тут же смывает новой волной. Мерген топает дальше и добрый ортопед остается позади, от этого становится грустно и ещё смешнее.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Сурлай Карасгаева:</strong> «Геня, не парь мне мозг, записывать тебя?»</p><p><strong>Мерген Карасгаев:</strong> «Ты злая. Пожалуй останусь в Питере у доброго ортопеда.»</p><p><strong>Сурлай Карасгаева:</strong> «Напиши, когда подрастёшь.»</p><p><strong>Сурлай Карасгаева:</strong> «Мама всё так и плачет, папа запретил с тобой...»</p><p>Сообщение перекрывается входящим вызовом.</p><p>— Мергас? Ты не перезвонил.</p><p>— Да, прости. — Смех иссяк, кончился, завял, погиб. Рассеялся брызгами по лужам, водяной пылью в сером воздухе, вжухом грязных иномарок и отечественных пердулеток.</p><p>— Ладно, я готов поржать с тобой хоть над повешенным колобком. Все что угодно, чтобы услышать твой нелепый ржач ещё.</p><p>— Да не смешно уже, — устало бормочет Мерген. — Сейчас на сапсан и в Москву на пару дней.</p><p>— Я не ценил того, что имел, да? — голос немного грустный. Голос человека, упустившего редкий шанс. — Позвонишь, как приедешь? Мержи?</p><p>От акцента имя картаво дрожит и вибрирует.</p><p>— Конечно, Аим.</p><p>Мерген выслушивает сто и одно признание в неземной любви и какое-то навязчивое брякание на фоне, отвечает, что да, и он тоже, но в трубке уже гудки. Бодро шагает под мелко моросящим дождём, пишет в сообщении то, что не успел сказать, тихо посмеивается несуразным вывескам, которые все ярче вспыхивают в холодных сгущающихся сумерках.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Аим</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Подпишите тут.</p><p>Аим подписывает, конечно да. Аим берёт коробку. Флешка, пена для бритья, туалетная вода, которую Мерген ненавидит, две фоторамки без фото, обручальное кольцо стоило пачку денег, перчатки, серебрянная медаль, две пары красных трусов, красная кружка и даже старая, мать её драть, зубная так-её-перетак щётка.</p><p>Коробка-то закрыта, но разве в неё нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что там истерично гремит?</p><p>Спасибо, Дейзи, очень мило.</p><p>Прежде чем закрыть дверь за милым молодым человеком в бело-зелёной кепке, Аим даёт ему на чай. Он же не виноват.</p><p>Виноват тут только один мудак.</p><p>Дверь закрывает ногой, коробку ставит на другую коробку. Коробка рядом с другой коробкой, рядом с другой коробкой, рядом с другой коробкой. Он ставит на ту, на которой счета. Счета уже здесь, детка. Куча коробок, атаковала гостиную, совмещённую с кухней. Их неделю как нужно распечатать, разобрать, разложить вещички по пустым полочкам, ящичкам, шкафчикам-хренафчикам, пока maman не пришла в гости, чтобы посмотреть, как обустроился её птенчик. Птенчик вылетел из гнезда, maman. Финита ла камедиа. Аста ла виста, maman.</p><p>В пустом доме, заставленном коробками, еще не ступала нога maman, а все почтальоны, курьеры и папарацци уже тут как тут. Заговор.</p><p>Аима окружают светло-бледно-скучно-серые стены и пыльные окна. Никаких обоев в цветочек, никаких картиночек, никаких блядских занавесочек.</p><p>В шкафу ряд пустых вешалок и дохлая моль. В холодильнике бутылка пива. В кармане двадцатка. И телефон. Бжж-бж.</p><p>Сообщение от Мергена первое за сегодня, хоть у него там уже вечер.</p><p>Невнятное фото улицы.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aim Allaire:</strong> «что это?»</p><p><strong>Mergy:</strong> «добрый ортопед.»</p><p> </p><p>Аим вздыхает. Ортопед. Конечно ортопед, что же ещё? За кой хрен Мергену ортопед?</p><p>Трубку Мерген берёт не сразу:</p><p>— Аим?</p><p>Аим улыбается этому грубо растянутому «Ай-им».</p><p>— Боже, что случилось, зачем тебе добрый ортопед? Ты решил доктора сменить?</p><p>Мерген ржёт в трубку:</p><p>— Он... добрый... понимаешь, Ай, он очень добрый... этот ортопед...</p><p>Взрыв смеха, он там угорает над чем-то.</p><p>— Аим... Ай... как они проверили, что он добрый? Как они проверяют?.. А если... Если он, не добрый... а просто... лицемер?</p><p>Хохот Мергена такой смешной, но такой неуместный, и... что за бред он несёт?</p><p>— Мержи, это ты один там так ржёшь или с тобой кто-то есть?</p><p>— Н-нет, — икает Мерген, — п-представь, т-тольк-ко... до-о-обрый.</p><p>Аим вздыхает.</p><p>— Мержи, ты же понимаешь, что это не смешно?</p><p>— У м-мя вторя... линия. П-п-рзвоню. — Гудки-гудки-гудки.</p><p>Прямо в ухо эти гудки: «Ду-ду-ду, тебя кинули-кинули».</p><p>В животе бурчит, в кармане шуршит двадцарик, в холодильнике бутылка пива. И лимон ещё был. В руке молчит телефон. Коробки, гора-горища коробок, они наступают, они дышат, захватывают пространство. Или ты их, или они тебя. Можно начать с одной. Одну коробочку, вот ту, самую маленькую.</p><p>В животе урчит. Не выпуская молчащий телефон из руки Аим открывает холодильник, потом бутылку, потом самую маленькую коробку. Флаг Канады, пустая свинья-копилка, карандашница, кепка Мергена.</p><p>Кепку на себя. Глоток холодненького. И правда, вдруг ортопед не добрый, а просто притворяется? Аим стучит пальцем по телефону, нажимает вызов.</p><p>— Мергас? Ты не перезвонил.</p><p>— Да, прости, — никакого смеха, ни намёка на смех.</p><p>— Ладно, я готов поржать с тобой, хоть над повешенным колобком. Все что угодно, чтобы услышать твой нелепый ржач ещё.</p><p>Аим достаёт из коробки брелок с маленьким щенком. У Мергена спиздил. Он всё равно сестре собирался подарить, а ей зачем?</p><p>— Да не смешно уже, — голос у Мергена уставший, — сейчас на сапсан и в Москву на пару дней.</p><p>— Я не ценил того, что имел, да? — вздыхает Аим, отодвигает флаг, там ещё барахло какое-то и баллон краски. — Позвонишь, как приедешь?</p><p>— Конечно, Аим.</p><p>— Я так влюблён в тебя, Мержи. Даже когда ты несмешно шутишь, так в тебя влюблён-влюблён. Ты же знаешь, да?</p><p>Аим брякает баллоном изо всех сил — золотую долго взбалтывать нужно.</p><p>— Конечно, Аим.</p><p>— Счастливого пути, люблю-целую-обнимаю-щупаю-за-жопку-пока-пока, детка.</p><p>Палец на сброс. И никаких ебучих гудков. Выкусите, гудки. Отсосите.</p><p>Собственные инициалы — две огромные «A» по унылой штукатурке, прямо через эти глупые пустые полочки.</p><p>В кармане бжж-бж. Может всю стену золотым покрасить?</p><p>Аим бросает баллон обратно, обводит пальцем по картонному периметру. Не сегодня, коробочка, не сегодня.</p><p>Ключи в джинсовку, джинсовку на себя, себя за дверь, из пустого дома на улицу.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>